Memories
by Cx3
Summary: Memories from our favorite (and hated) characters! All characters can/will be included! Latest Chapter: All she wanted was to please Sybil. If you give it you get it right? That's what Cress learned the the Tubes. But does that saying work with love? [Cresswell]
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

 **By: PinkiePie10Cait**

 **Note: Hey everyone! This is my new story. It is similar to my other story "I Remember" but I didn't want to write only about one character. This story will/can include all characters, as I think it's a bit more interesting than just one character ya know? Anyway, this chapter is about Sybil and yeah... enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Lunar Chronicles. Thank goodness Marissa Meyer does :)**

 **Sybil's POV:**

 _The shell child screamed and fidgeted in Sybil's arms. Her face remained blank as she held the baby tighter so it wouldn't move as much, but it only made it wail even more. She rolled her eyes and frowned, wishing she could use her gift on the infant._

 _The father of the child, a scientist named Darnel had tears in his eyes, but didn't say anything. The mother had a smug look on her face before she walked back into the modest house they lived in. Luckily, she was more than happy to give up the baby, Crescent Moon. The father, however, seemed reluctant to let Sybil take Crescent away._

 _"Thank you for keeping our civilization safe," Sybil said in a sweet voice she hated to speak in. She turned and walked away from the house, and when she turned the corner she pulled up a glamour that made her invisible. You don't see me or the child, she thought, projecting that out to all bystanders. She had to be secretive when she was taking shells to the underground lava tubes. Luna would be chaotic if even one ordinary citizen knew the truth about the shells that were taken from their families._

 _It was a twenty minute walk to the palace. By now Crescent had calmed down and was actually almost sleeping. Sybil would've liked the child, if not for the fact that she was a_ shell _. She had a bit of fair hair on her head and her blue eyes were big and full of curiosity. Her pink lips were pulled into the smallest of smiles. She was probably having a good dream, as she was fully sleeping at the moment._

 _Sybil walked toward the palace gates. The guards barely noticed her as she forced them to open the gates for her. The long path to the palace never ceased to impress Sybil, even with her constant high expectations for anything and everything. The rare flowers from Earth were in constant bloom, giving a splash of color to the gray stone palace. Hand-crafted statues complimented the flowers._

 _When Sybil walked into the palace, guards rushed toward her. "What's your purpose for being here?" The taller one with tanned skin questioned._

 _"Shell trial," Sybil said back. "Let me through."_

 _The guards let her through. Almost all servants and guards didn't know that shells weren't killed. There were few that actually knew. They were the people Sybil was trying to find that very moment._

 _When she walked into room that led to the lava tubes, she found the person she was looking for, Doctor Logan Tanner._

 _"Another one already?" He asked. "You just collected one last week."_

 _It was true that it took more time to collect the shells. She normally found one once every month, but she had collected three this month alone. "Yes, she replied. "Can you believe it?"_

 _"I'm having a hard time doing so," he said with a half-grin. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it." He walked out of the room._

 **~)0(~**

 _The lava tubes were dark and dreary as they always were, only lit by the occasional small lamp. She passed several bedrooms, restrooms, and labs, looking for the lab that was meant specifically for infants. In the lab Crescent would be tested for any diseases. If none were detected she would have blood taken monthly, like the majority of the shells that lived in the tubes._

 _Sybil gave her to a doctor. An hour later, the doctor came out. "She doesn't have anything in her body. We already took about a quarter pint of her blood and got her registered_ _in the system_ _."_

 _"Excellent," she replied, drawing out the word. She took the baby and left to take her to her new home._

"... So the economy has less chance of collapsing. Are you listening Sybil?" Queen Levana asked. She was babbling about how the shells that were of no use to them should be "ridded" of.

"Of course, my queen." Sybil replied with a little too much enthusiasm. She was barely listening to Levana ramble to be honest, rather thinking about their current stuggle with Earth and how Crecent had caused it. What made her mind wander to her taking Crescent from the Darnel home was a mystery to her.

"Very well then. Can you take care of that for me?" Levana asked.

"Of course my queen. Right away."

 **Note: I hope it wasn't horrible! Please review and tell me what you think. Also, let me know if you like the idea of having flashbacks from different characters... or not :)**

 **Yes, Sybil is alive at the time period I wrote this in.**

 **Thank you VERY much for reading**

 **~PinkiePie10Cait**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories**

 **By: PinkiePie10Cait**

 **EmberLafonte: Glad you liked my dingbat haha (:**

 **Guest: I'm really glad you loved it!**

 **lovelunarchron: I Hate Sybil too, just trying to be creative, as you know (:**

 **~)** **0(~**

 **Scarlet's POV**

It was the same routine every day. Small meal in the morning. Wait to see if Winter comes. Sleep.

Scarlet was constantly either bored or worried. She did, however, enjoy her time with Winter, even if she was reluctant to trust her at first. Scarlet still didn't trust her fully, as Winter was still Lunar, but she definitely didn't think of her as _bad_ anymore.

It was around midnight. At least, she thought it was. Lunar time was very different from Europe's time zone, that was for sure. It explained why she was constantly sleeping. That, and she was trying to save the little energy that she had. Scarlet was partially awake, not being able to fall asleep due to the thoughts running around in her head.

She had never imagined she'd end up like this. It seemed like yesterday when she was looking forward to seeing her grand-mere for only short vacations during the summer, before she moved to Rieux. She thought about that instead of her situation, hoping she would fall asleep.

 _"Scarlet," called the deep voice she would recognize anywhere. The voice was her father's. "Come here."_

 _Scarlet walked out of her small bedroom, down the short hallway lined with pictures, and into the main room._

 _"Yes?" she said._

 _"Your grand-mere just commed. She was wondering if you wanted to go to Rieux for the week."_

 _Scarlet considered her grand-mere's offer. Growing up in an urban community gave her a distaste for farms such as the one her grand-mere worked on. However, she did love her grand-mere, no matter what her occupation. Plus, because she was on a break from school she barely got out of the house._

 _"Dites-lui que j'ai dit oui. Tell her I said yes." She replied._

 _"You sure?" He asked, a questioning look appeared on his face. "Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les fermes. I know you don't like farms."_

 _Scarlet nodded. "Sure. I don't have much else to do."_

 **~)0(~**

 _The maglev train was moving rather quickly considering it just left the station. Scarlet had found a quiet car to sit in for the long ride. Compared to the other cars filled with small children and large families, it was_ quieter, but _there was still the noise of hushed chatter between other people in the car._

 _She looked out the window to a great view of the city. It was a rather hot day. The temperature had to be at least 82 degrees farenheight. Normally it was ten to twenty degrees less, as it was only very early summer._

 _When she started to get a headache, she closed her eyes before it could get worse. That was one of her problems with the maglev train; she got motion sickness easily. It got noticeably better over the years. She used to barely go five minutes without throwing up. Luckily, she was able to fall asleep before the nausea got too bad._

 _Scarlet was woken up when a robotic voice announced that they were in Rieux. She yawned and pulled her fingers through her red curls, trying her best to tame the wild mane that became tangled when she slept._

 _The boarding station was unusually crowded. She wasn't expecting that many people to be there, considering that Rieux was a fairly small town compared to Paris. Walking to the back of the mob of people, she spotted her grandmother walking toward her and waving._

 _"Bonjour, Scarlet! How are you petite-fille?" Her grand-mere said with a smile while giving her a hug._

 _"Very good, grand-mere. And you?" She said as politely as she could, knowing that her manners would be appreciated._

 _"Bon. The seeds are sprouting fast this year."_

 _"That's great. What are you growing this year?" Scarlet asked, only partially interested in what she had asked._

 _"I'll tell you on the way back to the farm."_

 _They got into the hover when Scarlet asked, "why were there so many people at the station?"_

 _Her grand-mere looked at her for a moment before turning back her eyes to the sky. "Letumosis breakout. Everyone's so afraid they're practically evacuating. Don't worry, though, the farm is far from it."_

 _"Oh, okay," Scarlet replied, her eyes wide. "Did you know them?"_

 _"A little. Not enough to be sad about it though."_

 _Scarlet didn't reply, only leaned back in her seat._

 _The rest of the hover ride wasn't very long, and when they arrived it took barely ten minutes to get her bags into the modest guest room. It was a square-shaped room with light blue walls and a small window with thick curtains held back by a leather cord._

 _She walked down the creaky old stairs and into the kitchen, where her grand-mere was scrubbing a pot in the sink._

 _"What do you want to do now?" Scarlet asked her._

 _"Well, do you want to help me garden? I still have some things that need to be planted." She had a smirk on her face._

 _Scarlet frowned. She_ hated _dirt, and all things related to it. That included gardening._

 _"Um, is there anything else you need to do?" Scarlet asked, trying her best not to offend her._

 _"Oh Scarlet. What's life without a little dirt? Let's go." She said, practically pulling her out the back door._

 _It turned out that gardening wasn't as bad as Scarlet thought it was. Gardening actually turned out to be fun, much to her surprise. At least she had a pair of gloves to keep her hands clean. At first her Grand-mere was against the gloves. "You're a Benoit, you don't need them," she had told her. After much persuading, however, Scarlet convinced her grand-mere to let her use the gloves. At least, for a little while._

 _By the end of the activity they were laughing it off. Who knew, maybe dirt wasn't so bad after all._

"Scarlet!"

Scarlet bolted up. In the corner of the cage she saw Winter, her eyes wide and full of question. "Are you awake?" she said slowly.

She blinked. "Yes, Winter. What is it?"

Winter smiled and looked into space. "They're coming to get you, Scarlet."

 **NOTE: Irony galore! (Scarlet hates dirt. Scarlet gets motion sickness. See! Irony... I think). I apologize if the French was wrong. I don't speak the language, even though I wish I did. I had to rely on translators heavily, so if I did something wrong, I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you VERY much for reading! I really appreciate it!**

 **Please review and tell me how I did!**

 **~PinkiePie10Cait**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories: Chapter 3**

 **By: Cx3 (previously PinkiePie10Cait)**

 **Note: Miaou27 requested a Cress chapter, so here it is!**

 **~)0(~**

Cress sat on her bed, crying. Recently, she'd been having an emotional roller coaster. An accidental sob escaped her mouth. She quickly covered it with her palm, trying not to disturb anybody. She'd been _that close_ to Thorne. She was _that close_ to kissing him. And now she was here, crying in her room because her mind refused to let her crush on Thorne quit.

She reached her hand over and shut the door all the way. Being seen in this condition would make anyone who saw her take pity on her, and being pitied was the _last_ thing she needed. She sobbed again at the thought.

Cress only wanted to be loved. To her, giving love was the solution. Apparently that might not always work.

 _She stumbled across the cold floor, tripping over a random object she could barely see._

 _"I'm coming!" she said in her high voice. Mistress Sybil had just called her. It was apparently time to get her monthly blood withdrawal._

 _She practically ran outside the door, trying her best to impress Sybil with her speed. Sybil cocked_ _an eyebrow but said nothing. Only waving her hand at Cress to follow her._

 _Cress was constantly trying her best to please Sybil, even if that meant making Cress uncomfortable. She never cried around Sybil, knowing she hated tears, never spoke unless she was spoken to, and never talked back. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she could never make Sybil smile._

 _Now was no exception._

 _They made it to the children's labs. There were labs for all age groups. Infants and toddlers, children, young adults, and adults. They weren't as scary as other children her age said. They were only scary to them because they probably had a fear of needles unlike Cress, who didn't mind them at all._

 _Sybil entered the lab after punching in the lock code and having her eye scanned, Cress following behind her. The lab was almost pure white, except for a metal table in the center of the room and a shelf of medical supplies on the right wall._

 _The doctor turned around and gave a partial smile. "Hello, Sybil," he said without looking at Cress._

 _"Hello Doctor Tanner," Sybil replied, the corner of her mouth turning an eighth upward. "How are you?"_

 _"Just fine, thanks," he said before turning around and getting a needle ready._

 _Cress sat on the metal table, having a hard time getting on it due to her height. She flinched at the frigid temperature and smiled at the doctor when he turned. He gave a forced, tight lipped one in return. Cress knew Doctor Tanner did not like her. Only other shells actually liked her, only barely._

 _Cress bit the inside of her cheek when the needle was inserted into her arm. Luckily, it was always quick and the stinging only lasted a second._

 _Sybil looked at her. "Very good, Crescent. You're free to go now."_

 _Cress nodded at her. "Thank you, Mistress." She slipped off the table and walked out. Sybil stayed in the lab, talking to the doctor and making the occasional hand gesture. Cress walked away before they saw her looking at them and headed back to her room. There were about twenty people who had to stay in each room, but there was hardly more than 5 people in there at a time except for after curfew. Everyone had a job to do, usually cleaning the tubes and putting support beams in so the tunnels wouldn't collapse. Cress had cleaned for the entire morning and had free time for most of the afternoon.`_

 _Cress opened the heavy door and froze at what she saw. The floor was a mess; even more messier than usual, but what really surprised her was to see almost all twenty people in there, just lounging around. She noticed how loud it was and how much people were talking and laughing. Something Cress didn't see often._

 _She walked over to a group of kids a little bit older than her age. "Hello," she said politely to them._

 _One of them turned her head. "Um, hi?" She turned her head back._

 _"I'm Cress."_

 _More of them turned to her that time. They said nothing. Cress could tell that some of them were trying not to laugh. A boy with black hair spoke. "Yeah. And...?"_

 _Cress frowned and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying._

 _"Come on guys. We're all shells, right? Give the girl a chance," a girl with ebony colored skin said. She looked at Cress. "The name's Gem. It's short for something, but that's classified information. You can't be older than, what, nine right?"_

 _"Eight," Cress replied. She knew that they_ _were at least three or four years older, but besides her they were the youngest in the room. Leaders like Sybil paired the shells together at random._

 _"Well, eight-year-old Cress, why don't you stick with us for a while?" Gem smirked at the looks of protest she received._

 _"I'd really like to, thanks." Cress sat down with them. They began chatting again as if she never joined them._

 _She turned to Gem. "How long have you_ been _down here, Gem?"_

 _"Thirteen years. Since I was born, like nearly everyone else except for some of the," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "old guys." Gem pointed over her shoulder at a man who was probably in his forties._

 _Cress smiled and whispered back, "he_ is _really old." They both laughed._

 _"You know, you're a lot nicer than some of the other people here," Cress said._

 _"Well, you were trying to introduce yourself to us. You know, trying to be nice. I thought you would want some kindness back. Give kindness, get kindness, that's my motto of the year."_

 _"Nice motto," said Cress as she wondered_ 'what's a motto?'

 **~)0(~**

Cress snapped awake when she heard a knock on her door. It opened, some light spilling in from the hallway. She saw the tall figure she could easily recognize anywhere. Thorne.

"Cress?" said Thorne, very quietly.

Cress was glad he still didn't fully have his sight. Otherwise he would see her still damp cheeks. As far as she knew, he could only see black and white blobs.

"Yes, Captain?" she replied, her heart rate picking up suddenly as she sat up in her bed.

"Are you awake?"

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

He let out a small laugh and walked towards her, crouching in front of where she was. He took her hand in his and began running his thumb along the back of it. Cress mentally screamed.

Thorne looked at her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes fine. Are you?" she asked.

He didn't reply, only took a lock of her hair and began playing with it.

"Are you okay, Captain?" she repeated. Her heart beating faster than before.

He looked into her eyes. "I'm just fine. Cress, I can _see_ you!" He gave her a dazzling smile.

"That's great Captain!"

"It's not the only great thing..."

And before she knew it, he kissed her.


End file.
